


You're Too Good To (For) Me

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Persona 5, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth
Genre: Brief appearances from the Thieves and the Investigation Team, M/M, Minor spoilers for the second Labyrinth, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: When Ryuji falls ill from a bug bite in Junessic Land, he's taken back to the theater and Yusuke offers to watch him as he recovers. During which, Yusuke discovers just how his teammate truly feels.





	You're Too Good To (For) Me

Sometimes Yusuke wondered how much his tolerance of hot and cold was from his persona. Thinking about it, he always seemed to do much better in colder weather than warm so could it be that Goemon’s presence merely exacerbated his already strong cold tolerance and weak heat tolerance. Or maybe it was the other way around in that it was his cold tolerance that influenced his persona and gave him the ability to control ice...

“FOX!”

Upon hearing Joker’s voice, Yusuke was snapped out of his thoughts and suddenly he was reminded of why he went on his mental tangent.

“Are you alright?”

“Y-yes Joker, it’s just the humidity...”

While it certainly wasn’t the first time he’d had to walk in a warm environment in his phantom thief suit (memories of the scorching desert in Futaba’s palace came to mind) for some reason the humidity of Junessic Land seemed particularly unbearable.

Akira sighed and gave a sympathetic look.

“Yeah I know what you mean. I’ve been debating throwing my coat off since we got here. Honestly I’m surprised our new friends haven’t done the same.”

However almost as soon as Akira had said that, the two spotted a leather jacket flying off accompanied by a familiar shout.

“EFF THIS HEAT!”

Akira and Yusuke turned to the back and saw Ryuji sans leather jacket and red ascot. Yusuke couldn’t help but notice that Ryuji obviously was not neglecting his upper body in his training. Perhaps after they all returned home he’d be willing to...

“AH! So much better! Come on Joker, you gotta be cooking in that coat.”

Their leader smirked as he responded, “Why Skull if you wanted me to take off my clothes that badly you should have said so.”

Some of the other thieves laughed as Ryuji sputtered some kind of response. Ann elbowed him in the side as she told him that he “makes it too easy” in her words.

“Alright, alright we’re done with the Tease Ryuji Power Hour, we still have to find Narukami’s friend.”

Ryuji grumbled as everyone started to walk again.

Yusuke glanced at his teammate, “If it makes you feel any better, were it not impossible for me to strip down without removing my entire suit, I would likely have joined you.”

Ryuji let out a nervous sounding laugh and turned red in the face (likely from the heat of the jungle.)

“Y-yeah, c-can’t let ya fight shadows butt naked.”

“...Though I must admit the sight would be rather fitting with the primal aes...”

“Don’t finish that thought please.”

* * *

The two groups of persona users continued exploring the current floor of the labyrinth and fighting off any shadows that got in their way. Unfortunately for Ryuji at least, shadows were not the only obstacle as Yusuke saw him violently bring his hands together for what was he believed the fifth time.

“Stupid bugs.”

_ “You know Skull if you hadn’t thrown your jacket away you probably wouldn’t have to deal with them. I mean those big juicy arms of yours must look like a big ol’ buffet to the bugs.” _ Futaba snarkily remarked

Ryuji groaned before responding, “Okay first: Never say “big juicy arms” ever again. Second: I’ll deal with it. I’ll take annoying bugs over feeling like I’m walking in a leather bag of sweat.”

_ “...Never say “leather bag of sweat” ever again.” _

Yusuke hid the small chuckle from listening to the two. 

The teams explored even deeper into the labyrinth, still finding no sign of the next set of stairs. 

However it wasn’t long before Yusuke started to notice Ryuji becoming more sluggish. While he certainly wasn’t the quickest of their group, something felt wrong. Along with the uncharacteristic sluggishness, he didn’t seem to be hitting enemies as hard and was having trouble paying attention, more so than usual. 

Unfortunately anytime one of their group tried to ask Ryuji if everything was alright, he was quick to assure them that he was fine. (Judging from Akira’s expression, he also noticed the slurring and slowness in Ryuji’s words as well.)

“Skull, please if you feel that we should return to the theater we can...”

“I said! What I sa… I said… I’m… fi… fine fine… I’m fine! I… uuuugh...”

In an instant, Ryuji wobbled and fell into Yusuke’s arms. Immediately the taller boy could feel how unnaturally hot his teammate was.

“Skull!?”

“Oracle what happened!?” Akira asked in a panic

_ “I… WHOA! Skull’s not doing so hot… err… actually he is doing hot, **WAY** TOO HOT!” _

_ “Oh no!”  _ shouted the normally chipper voice of Kujikawa-san

Narukami’s expression became concerned, “You recognize what’s going on don’t you Rise?”

_ “Y-yeah, this is exactly what happened to me when we first arrived.” _

When they first arri…? 

Oh no.

The next couple minutes were a blur. Yusuke recalls Akira pulling out a Goh-M out of his pocket and transporting them all back to the theater. Tatsumi-san offered to carry Ryuji but Yusuke insisted that he could handle it.

They brought him to Margaret-san in the Velvet Room and she seemed to magically conjure a cot, sheets, and pillow from nowhere (or perhaps Yusuke was so panicked he hadn’t noticed where she got the items.) Ryuji’s school jacket was removed and he was quickly placed onto the cot.

“Allow me a few minutes to recreate the cure for your friend.” she said

“Thanks Margaret.” said Narukami

“I suppose we will have to wait for him to recover like with Rise.” Shirogane said

Everyone nodded, except for Teddie who started crying in an almost cartoon like manner.

“But but Sensei! What about Yosuke!? We still need to find him! Oh, what if he’s in beary great danger as we speak!?”

Narukami smiled as he attempted to comfort the colorful bear.

“Don’t worry Teddie. Yosuke’s strong and can handle whatever comes his way.”

“Still… dude’s by himself and I mean we can only use our personas for so long ya know?” Tatsumi added, causing a waterfall of tears from Teddie

That was when Yusuke stepped forward and spoke up, “You all may return to the Labyrinth, I will stay here and keep an eye on Ryuji.”

Akira gave him a concerned look, “Are you sure Yusuke? It might be tough being down two team members and it wouldn’t feel the same without you and Ryuji.”

Yusuke simply nodded, “I know you all will do fine. You also have Narukami and Tatsumi as dedicated lightning users to fill Ryuji’s niche and Satonaka for mine. We all also have the capability of using sub personas.”

Akira still looked hesitant but he couldn’t deny Yusuke’s points. He sighed and agreed.

“Alright, we’ll make a stop at Theodore’s stand and head back in. Take good care of Ryuji, Yusuke.”

“I will.”

* * *

Yusuke wasn’t entirely sure how much time had passed since the others left. Margaret-San had quickly returned with the medicine along with a bowl of cold water and a cloth. After administering the medicine, She informed him that it still needed some time for it to take effect and that Ryuji’s symptoms may temporarily intensify as his body flushes the illness out of his system.

“If you wish, I could take the twins and Marie out to give you and your friend some privacy.”

“Thank you.”

It wasn’t long before the two boys were alone. Yusuke looked over Ryuji, still breathing heavily and still feeling hot to the touch. Yusuke soaks the cloth in the bowl of water and places it on Ryuji’s forehead, causing the blonde to let out a shuddering sigh.

Ryuji finally opens his eyes and stares at Yusuke.

“Y-Yus...Yusuke?”

The artist lets out a sigh of relief and smiles at Ryuji.

“How are you feeling Ryuji?”

“Wha… where... ”

“You fell ill in the labyrinth. The same illness that befell Kujikawa-san when we first encountered her group. We took you back to the theater to recover.”

“...Oh… whurs everybod...buddy?”

“Back in the labyrinth, I stayed behind to watch over you.”

Ryuji’s eyes widened at that statement.

“You… stayed with me?”

“It was the best option, I didn’t feel comfortable leaving you behind but at the same time Narukami and his group still needed to search for their missing friend.”

If Ryuji had heard the explanation, he gave no indication that he did. Silence fell between the two as Yusuke took the cloth off of Ryuji’s forehead and soaks it again in the bowl.

“...Wanna… wanna hold yer hand.”

Yusuke gave him a confused look but then acquiesced to the harmless request.

“S-sof… figured they’d be sof. Akira owes me five hundred yen. I think...” Ryuji mumbled

Ah, Ryuji must be going through deliria and just saying whatever comes to his mind.

“Feels nice… wanna hold yer hand and and kiss ya stupid.”

Wait what?

Yusuke looked at Ryuji and noticed how even with his eyes hazy and unfocused from illness, there was still a certain… fondness to be found in them.

“Ta-take you out to the best ramen shop in town. Gott...gotta eat man. Hold yer hand on the train… kiss ya good night cause thas whatcha s’posed to do.”

Was… Ryuji talking about taking him out on a date? Has he been harboring feelings for him? No… no that can’t be possible. While Yusuke is fully aware that one can be attracted to multiple genders (himself included) Ryuji never gave any indication that he held any attraction to men.

Yusuke’s thoughts were interrupted by Ryuji letting out a weak chuckle.

“Who am I kiddin’? That ain’t gonna happen. Ain’t good enough for you. M’jus a dumbass who ain’t going anywhere.”

Yusuke stared in shock over his teammate’s words.

“Ryuji, you shouldn’t say such things about yourself.”

“S’true. Can’t run no more… ‘veryone hates my guts… phantom thievin’s all I got… but yer gonna be a worl’ famous artist one day. Why you’d wanna be with a nobody like me?”

Ryuji let out another weak laugh before continuing, “Jus my luck. Had to effin’ crush on someone way outta my league. Y-you can be with anybody ya want so why bother with a screw-up like me?”

Yusuke could feel a pit in his stomach as Ryuji continued to berate himself. He found himself tightening his hold on Ryuji’s hand.

“Ryuji you are more than what you say you are. Your worth is not exclusively tied to your role as a Phantom Thief.”

“Jus’ sayin’ that.”

“It’s true. You are kind, caring, willing to take risks to yourself to help others…” 

“But...”

“Ryuji… when have you ever heard me say what isn’t on my mind? Whatever you think you have done wrong in your life, it does not matter to me. As a friend or…. Or even as a lover… I won’t abandon you.”

Ryuji said nothing and then began to cry again.

“Still say yer too good for me.”

“Well I suppose I’ll just have to lower my standards if it means having you here.”

It didn’t take long before Ryuji fell back asleep and Yusuke continued to sit by his side; hand in hand.

* * *

Yusuke didn’t realize he had fallen asleep as well until he was woken up by Ryuji’s muttering and groaning as the blonde sat up in the cot.

“Gah, my head hurts… Yusuke? The hell ya holding my hand for?”

“Ah, I see you’ve recovered.”

“Recovered?”

Yusuke nodded, “You were bitten by one of the mosquitoes in the Jungle and fell ill. So we took you back to the theater. The others went back to the Labyrinth while I stayed here to watch over you.”

“O-oh. So the...” Ryuji mumbled as he looked down at his hand still held by Yusuke

Yusuke noticed and pulled his hand away somewhat reluctantly.

“You became delirious at one point and became quite talkative. You also asked me to hold your hand at one point.”

At that Ryuji’s face turned red, knowing what he knows now, Yusuke could tell that it wasn’t any residual fever.

“Uh… w-what else did I say?”

_ “Wanna hold yer hand and kiss ya stupid.” “Take you out to the best ramen shop in town...” “...Had to effin’ crush on someone way outta my league.” _

“...Nothing of importance. It was mostly gibberish to be honest. But considering the state you were in, it was to be expected.”

Ryuji seemed to be relieved by Yusuke’s answer as he slowly stood up from the cot.

“Heh yeah that sounds ‘bout right. You oughta ask my ma about some of the crazy shit I’ve said when I got sick in the past.”

The two said nothing as they exited the Velvet Room and sat down near the Box Office as they waited for their friends. After a few minutes, Ryuji was the first to speak.

“Uh… th-thanks for watching over me, man.”

Yusuke noticed the subtle fondness in Ryuji’s eyes had returned and so he chose his next words carefully.

“Of course, you are a valued companion, Ryuji. I would never abandon you.”

Ryuji’s cheeks turned red as he turned away and muttered about wording and Yusuke being a “dumb pretty boy.”

Yusuke wished he could talk with Ryuji about his feelings and what he truly said. But honestly the time did not feel right. 

Perhaps once they’ve all escaped the Theater, he and Ryuji could have an honest conversation about this… perhaps over a couple bowls of ramen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll can find me on Tumblr @ https://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and Twitter @https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


End file.
